Our Secret
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: “- Este será nosso pequeno segredo...” .A relação que ambos tinham ia mais além do que uma simples aliança. E somente eles sabiam disso. .::YAOI::.


**Avisos:**

**1º) **Naruto, sua história e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a kishimoto Masashi. Essa fanfic foi feita sem qualquer fim lucrativo. É apenas um meio que tenho de me divertir e divertir aqueles que lêem o que escrevo.

**2º) **Essa fic conterá YAOI, ou seja, homens fazendo aquilo que vocês sabem muito bem o que é... Ou não. Se não gosta, caia fora e ocupe seu tempo com algo mais produtivo. Não quero ter de perder meu tempo com comentários grosseiros ou algo do gênero.

**3º) **Se gosta de algo assim, espero que também goste de minha fic.

**Dedicatória: **Dedico essa fic a uma pessoa com quem não tenho muito contato, mas que certamente me lembrei dela. Primeiramente pensei em fazer algo totalmente fora do comum, mas essa idéia ficou martelando na minha cabeça por tempos e tempos. Pode ficar um tanto confuso, mas saiba que foi feito de coração. Se ficou uma porcaria, pode dizer à vontade u.u

Bem, dedico essa fic a você, **JP** ou **Juugo** para aqueles que fazem parte do fórum Yaoi Gakure no Sato. Meu humilde presente. XD

Bem, no mais é isso... Hope you like it!

_**-X-**_

_**Our Secret**_

**Summary:** _"- Este será nosso pequeno segredo..."_ .A relação que ambos tinham ia mais além do que uma simples aliança. E somente eles sabiam disso.

_**-X-**_

Aquele parecia ser mais um final de tarde comum na cidade de Sunagakure. Exceto pelo tempo. As nuvens estavam espessas e possuíam um tom cinzento escuro e pesado. Além disso, um vento forte e impiedoso soprava fazendo com que as copas das árvores balançassem de forma violenta e impiedosa. Pelas ruas podiam se ver pessoas correndo desenfreadas de um lado a outro com destino às suas casas ou algum lugar seguro e abrigado do temporal que estava por vir.

É. Seria um final de tarde daqueles. Mas para Akasuna Sasori, aquilo estava longe de ser um problema. Tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver, como por exemplo, acertar os últimos detalhes do desfile que estava previsto para daqui a quatro semanas.

_**-X-**_

Sasori era um renomado estilista, cujas criações eram repletas de criatividade com um toque de bom gosto e requinte. Criava desde roupas casuais até aquelas que possuíam um ar mais gótico, sombrio. Versáteis, as roupas agradavam tanto os homens quanto as mulheres, e talvez fosse essa característica que tornavam suas coleções tão populares e requisitadas.

O ruivo não era muito de ter amigos, apenas pessoas ricas e influentes que considerava como seus "amigos". Não que eles precisassem saber disso, é claro. Para Sasori, manter as aparências contava muito nesses momentos. Cínico e levemente dissimulado, sabe perfeitamente como sair de uma situação constrangedora e/ou embaraçosa; Não se deixava abalar por comentário algum, sempre se mantendo "em cima do salto".

Já foi um homem de muitas relações. Todas elas durando muitíssimo pouco tempo, no máximo uma noite. O que se passava dentro das quatro paredes de seu quarto ninguém ficava sabendo. Era apenas sexo. Não havia qualquer tipo de sentimento nessas horas. Somente luxúria e prazer. Quem estivesse com ele experimentaria a sensação de estar no céu, no entanto, teria o coração estilhaçado quando "retornasse à terra".

Houvera um tempo em que o mesmo não acreditava em amor verdadeiro. Já vivera um, mas se decepcionara amargamente. Desde aquele dia, decidira não mais se apaixonar.

No entanto, o destino pregou uma bela peça no ruivo.

Meses atrás conhecera Orochimaru, dono de uma empresa de cosméticos. Foi informado a eles que teriam de fazer uma breve aliança, que seria desfeita no dia do desfile da nova coleção do Akasuna. Não se davam muito bem no início, costumavam sempre discutir. Discutiam por coisas totalmente banais e sem qualquer sentido. Porém, ninguém sabia que ambos já tinham estado juntos em um contato mais "íntimo". Por mais que Akasuna dissesse que o odiasse, não conseguia negar que o moreno tinha um charme magnético. O modo com que o moreno lhe olhava era capaz de fazer sua alma estremecer; os cabelos longos, lisos e negros faziam as mãos pequenas do ruivo convulsionar ansiosas por embrenharem-se naquelas madeixas e sentir a textura das mesmas. Isso sem contar a voz baixa e levemente silvada a lhe falar baixinho ao pé do ouvido que fazia seu coração gélido bater intensamente contra seu peito. E se amaldiçoava impiedosamente por ter tais pensamentos e sensações. Jurava para si mesmo que teria mais controle, mas era impossível.

Tinha de acabar com tudo aquilo.

**Precisava** acabar com tudo aquilo.

Antes que fosse tarde demais.

No entanto, **já era **tarde demais...

_**-X-**_

- Viajou? E nem sequer me disse nada?

A voz de Sasori ecoou anormalmente alta em função da surpresa e da leve irritação que lhe invadiu ao saber da notícia que Iwa Deidara, um dos modelos que trabalhava para o ruivo, lhe dera. Orochimaru viajou à negócios para a Europa e pedira ao loiro que avisasse o Akasuna. Assim que tivesse a chance.

- Creio eu que ele estará de volta à tempo de sua nova coleção sair, Sasori-Danna.

O brilho de irritação nos olhos do Akasuna desapareceu e os orbes castanhos tornaram-se frios e opacos. Dentre todas as coisas que o ruivo detestava que fizessem, a pior delas é a **espera**.

"_E a história novamente se repetirá..."_

Pensou consigo mesmo enquanto um suspiro longo e levemente trêmulo escapava de seus lábios.

- Sasori no Danna...

Deidara chamou o ruivo levemente temeroso.

- Sim?

Sasori respondeu.

O loiro hesitou por uns instantes. Já era modelo de Sasori há bastante tempo, conhecia muitíssimo bem os hábitos do ruivo, assim como seu comportamento. Este podia ser bastante agradável quando lhe convinha, mas isso podia mudar em um piscar de olhos.

- Por algum acaso... Você está... Apaixonado... Por ele?

Sasori retesou ao ouvir a pergunta do Iwa. Ignorou o fato de seu coração estar batendo rápido demais contra seu peito, as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, a garganta repentinamente seca e principalmente o longo arrepio por sua espinha. Engoliu em seco e contou até dez mentalmente, controlando a vontade absurda de se pendurar no pescoço do loiro atrás de si. Em seguida virou-se para encarar Deidara, seus olhos demonstrando uma frieza sem igual.

- O que lhe faz pensar que eu me apaixonaria por alguém como ele?

Assim como seus olhos, sua voz demonstrava uma clara frieza. Frieza esta que o Iwa notara e retesara imediatamente. Sasori notara o movimento do mais novo e sorriu de modo sarcástico e cínico.

- É que... Bem, eu...

Deidara tentou se explicar, no entanto Sasori fora mais rápido.

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas sobre algo que não lhe diz respeito. O que faço ou deixo de fazer, com quem falo ou deixo de falar **não é da sua conta**. Cuide de sua vida e de seu trabalho.

Sasori podia estar sendo frio, mas era o que aquele loiro intrometido merecia. E notou que o que dissera acertara em cheio o ego dele, pois podia já ver as lágrimas inundando os olhos azulados do Iwa e seus lábios trêmulos.

- EU APENAS ME PREOCUPO COM VOCÊ!!!!

Deidara gritou em um misto de raiva e tristeza enquanto saía correndo do escritório do Akasuna, batendo a porta com um estrondo violento ao sair. Finalmente em paz, o ruivo deixou seu corpo cair suavemente na poltrona de veludo vermelha, logo levando as mãos às têmporas e massageando-as. Aquele loiro sabia ser inconveniente quando queria. No entanto não era isso que estava tirando Sasori do sério e sim saber que seu "aliado" sumira de sua vista.

"_Tal qual uma cobra. Quando menos se espera, desliza facilmente entre os dedos e escapa..."_

Pensou consigo mesmo enquanto mirava o céu suavemente cinzento de sua janela.

_**-X-**_

Os segundos tornavam se minutos. Que se tornavam horas. Que se tornavam dias. Que logo viriam a se tornar semanas.

Quando Sasori dera por si, estava na véspera do desfile. Suas criações já se encontravam prontas, modelos contratados, horário definido, enfim... Tudo estava pronto. Mas havia um pequeno problema.

E este se chamava_** Orochimaru**_.

Não fazia a menor idéia de quando ele ia chegar e essa demora estava deixando o ruivo impaciente. Impaciente e preocupado. A todo o momento ficava se perguntando onde ele poderia estar, o que estaria fazendo... Se estava pensando nele.

"_Ora, mas o que estou pensando?! Estou parecendo uma garotinha apaixonada."_

Sasori ralhou consigo mesmo em pensamento, um leve rubor tomando conta de seu rosto, agora contorcido em uma expressão irritada. Por mais que o ruivo tentasse, não conseguia ignorar o freqüente arrepio em sua espinha dorsal ao relembrar das muitas noites tórridas que tivera em companhia dele. Tivera muitos amantes, todos com um potencial sexual incrível... Mas Orochimaru era diferente de todos eles. Havia algo naqueles olhos amarelados e extremamente penetrantes que lhe encantava. O que era? Não sabia dizer. A única coisa que sabia era que ele fazia com que a barreira de frieza considerada pelo próprio ruivo como impenetrável derretesse e este falhasse uma ligeira batida.

- Por que, Orochimaru... Por que você me deixa assim?

A voz de Sasori ecoou pelo escritório silencioso, esta com uma nota de intensa impaciência seguida de um suspiro longo e trêmulo. Seus dedos deslizavam lentamente pela janela, bem como as inúmeras gotas de chuva que batiam contra o vidro da mesma. A chuva

- **Eu não sabia que minha ausência lhe afetou tanto assim... Sasori-kun...**

Uma voz carregada de cinismo e leve malícia se pronunciou as costas do ruivo, que imediatamente retesara-se. Não foi preciso nem virar-se para encarar o dono de tal timbre de voz. Os olhos castanho-avermelhados do Akasuna fecharam-se por um momento, da mesma forma que seus punhos. Em seguida inspirou profunda e discretamente, tentando acalmar sua impaciência. Quando sentiu que a mesma estava um pouco mais controlada, abriu os olhos novamente e com um gesto único e suave, virou-se para encarar as íris amareladas de Orochimaru enquanto caminhava até a mesa de mogno escura e apoiava as mãos sobre a mesma.

- Afetar a mim? O que lhe faz pensar dessa forma, meu caro Orochimaru?

O cinismo na voz do ruivo era mais do que evidente. Chegava a ser quase palpável. Cinismo que o moreno notara e que fez com que seu sorriso aumentasse discretamente.

-Por que demorou tanto para voltar?

Desta vez Sasori passou de cínico para sério. Seus dedos de unhas longas e pintadas de negro tamborilavam o tampo da mesma.

- **Os assuntos que eu tinha para resolver tomaram mais tempo do que eu imaginei. Espero que não tenha ficado preocupado...**

Orochimaru não conseguiu refrear um sorrisinho debochado ao terminar de se explicar.

"_Minha Deusa, dai-me paciência... Pois se me der força, eu não responderei por meus atos e vou matá-lo"._

Sasori pensou consigo mesmo tentando ignorar o comentário debochado do outro_._ Sabia perfeitamente que o moreno era dissimulado e "escorregadio", mas não tanto como naquele momento.

- Tecnicamente sim...

Foi tudo o que o ruivo pôde responder no momento.

Um silêncio momentâneo se abateu no escritório.

- **Como foram as coisas durante minha ausência?**

Orochimaru pronunciou-se quebrando assim a quietude momentânea que tiveram.

- Tudo muito bem. Os detalhes para o desfile de amanhã já estão todos acertados, hora definida... Tudo dentro dos conformes...

Disse o ruivo, agora exibindo um sorriso discreto, mas repleto de cinismo.

-** Competente como sempre, não é mesmo?**

**-** Quando se trata de trabalho, eu _**sou**_ extremamente competente. Quanto a você, eu não sei...

Fez absoluta questão de alfinetar o outro, utilizando do seu melhor sarcasmo. Orochimaru riu baixo. Não se sentira nem um pouco abalado com o comentário dele, pelo contrário: Sorriu. Cínico, é verdade, mas um sorriso. Em seguida, saiu do batente da porta e a fechou pondo-se a caminhar na direção da mesa de mogno onde o ruivo estava. Parou à frente dele e o encarou. Não soube por quanto tempo ambos ficaram naquela troca de olhares. Olhos amarelados contra olhos avermelhados. Ainda mantendo o contato visual, o moreno ergueu uma de suas mãos e as levou até a mão do ruivo. Sasori arrepiou-se de forma imperceptível ao sentir a pele pálida e fria do moreno encostar na sua. Ainda estava irritado por ele ter viajado sem dar qualquer notícia a ele, porém já sentia uma pequena parcela de desejo apossar-se de si.

-** Competente eu sempre fui, meu querido ruivo... Tanto no campo profissional quanto em outros momentos... Você deve saber disso muito bem, creio eu.**

O moreno aproximou um pouco mais seu rosto do dele, seus narizes quase roçando um no outro. A mão do mais velho já segurava discretamente a dele e a levava aos próprios lábios, os mesmos tocando a pele de modo suave e sutil. Um novo arrepio subiu pela espinha de Sasori e precisou de um autocontrole estratosférico para não suspirar. O moreno já sabia da fraqueza que ele tinha por mãos e não ia negar que adorava ver aquela face alva e quase que inexpressiva ser tomada por um ligeiro rubor.

"_Maldito..."_

O Akasuna xingou o outro em pensamento ao sentir um novo arrepio sacudir seu corpo quando os lábios do mais velho beijaram as costas de sua mão. O rubor em seu rosto ficou um pouco mais intenso, ao mesmo tempo em que a temperatura de seu corpo subira um pouco e seu coração bater rapidamente contra o peito. Sentia seu autocontrole se esvair pouco a pouco. Mas não conseguia de modo algum negar que aquele moreno maldito conseguia lhe tirar do rumo... E gostava disso.

-** Pelo jeito minha ausência lhe afetou mesmo...**

Orochimaru comentou enquanto soltava a mão do ruivo e dava a volta pela mesa e assim ficando frente a frente com ele. Sasori por sua vez não conseguiu evitar de sorrir cinicamente enquanto levava uma de suas mãos aos cabelos dele, seus dedos embrenhando-se por entre os fios longos, brilhantes e sedosos.

- Pense da maneira que quiser...

Foi tudo o que o Akasuna disse, pois no momento seguinte colara seus lábios nos dele, tomando-os em um beijo longo e repleto de puro desejo e – por que não dizer – Saudade. Sim, já não havia mais como negar que o ruivo sentira falta daquele corpo colado ao seu, daquelas mãos deslizando por seu corpo e lhe arrancando as roupas e suspiros baixos e incontidos. Mostrando-lhe mais uma vez o que era realmente sentir prazer.

E era recíproco.

Ambos tiveram de quebrar o contato entre os lábios pois o ar já se fazia necessário.

-Só há uma coisa que precisa saber...

Sasori disse levemente ofegante.

- **Diga...**

Um sorriso malicioso despontou nos lábios do Akasuna. Aproximou o rosto do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

- Durante o desfile, tente se conter ao máximo e mantenha-se afastado de mim. Não se esqueça de que ainda mantemos uma "rixa".

- **Certo... Este será o nosso pequeno segredo.**

- Entenda da forma que quiser...

Sasori disse com um sorriso cínico e malicioso. Tinha a mais completa certeza de que Orochimaru não revelaria esse "segredo" a ninguém. Afinal ele era seu "aliado".

E em hipótese alguma, se deve desconfiar de um aliado como o que ele tinha, não é mesmo?

**_-X-_**

**_Reviews são ótimas e ajudam a escritora aqui a se sentir motivada a prosseguir_**

**_Logo, mandem-nas \o\_**


End file.
